


Lipstick

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my ‘Makeup’ oneshot. Korra and Asami plan on telling their friends they’re together when the timing is right. After one instance of indiscretion, they will have to announce it as sooner than planned. Set after series finale. Flash fiction. Oneshot. Korrasami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account

Asami hummed to herself as she rolled up her sleeping bag. After snapping on the buckles to keep it from unraveling, she started to shove it into the bottom of her bag. The sleeping bag fit about half way before getting stuck. Asami grunted as she tried to force the bag in but let out a cry of frustration.

“You need to wrap it up tighter,” Korra muttered. Asami looked over at the Avatar lying in the flowers next to her. A small blade of grass was poking out between her lips. Her short brown hair was splayed out on the ground behind her head.

“I thought I did,” Asami huffed. “This is the third time I tried to wrap it,” she explained while pulling it back out of the bag. She sighed deeply while unbuckling the sleeping bag before unraveling it.

“Then let me do it.” Korra sat up. She took the bag from Asami before wrapping it very tightly. Asami scooted over before laying down in the flowers. A small rabbit-squirrel spirit popped up and started nipping at her ear lobe causing her giggle as she felt the whiskers tickle her ear and neck.

“What?” Asami asked once she noticed Korra staring at her.

“Nothing, you just look really great,” Korra squeaked out. “Really, really great,” she muttered. Korra showed Asami the sleeping back and half-smiled in triumph as she slipped it into Asami’s pack. She then laid down next to Asami. She placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the bright green-yellow sky.

“Thanks,” Asami said quietly. 

“What are you thinking about?” Korra asked.

“Home and all of the things waiting for us,” she answered quietly. ”I hate the end of a vacation. I like to try and stretch it out for as long as possible.”

Korra rolled onto her side and rested her head on her arm. She faced Asami and placed a spirit flower behind the CEO’s ear. “This is the first time I’ve been on a vacation since I’ve become the Avatar, so I understand completely.”

Asami smiled before slipping her hand into Korra’s. They laced their fingers together. “Then we should go on another vacation sometime,” she suggested.

“Sounds good.” Korra nodded. 

Asami then took on a look of seriousness. “So, what are we going to say to the when we get back?”

Korra paused as she pondered the thought. She reached over and waved at the small gathering of rabbit-squirrel spirits to move away from Asami’s side. “I don’t think we should say anything.”

“I’m not sure a lot of people would be as accepting-” Asami started. She paused when Korra playfully rolled her eyes.

“No, I think we should wait until the timing is right,” she explained. An owl-fairy spirit fluttered above before landing on her stomach. It looked at her with big eyes and was carrying a small crown made of flowers in its beak. Korra sat up and the owl-fairy placed the flowers on her head before flying away. She smiled happily while touching her new crown before turning back to face Asami. She felt her neck heat up under the raven haired woman’s gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Asami smiled warmly. “ _You’re_ beautiful,” she insisted.

Korra felt her cheeks begin to burn. She quickly sat up and rubbed the heat away, all the while refusing to look over at the older woman. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck.

Asami sat up and giggled into her palm. “You’re pretty cute when you get flustered too,” she said while nuzzling Korra’s cheek with her nose. Korra flushed even more before taking the crown off and placed it onto the ground next to her.

Korra turned her head and bumped noses with Asami. “Ready to go?” she asked. Asami nodded before leaning in and placing a light kiss on Korra’s bottom lip. Korra tensed up for a second before tilting her head a bit to the right and pressing in harder. 

After a few moments passed, Asami pulled away. “Yeah, I’m ready,” she mumbled. 

Korra scrunched up her nose as she reached out and wiped away a smudge of Asami’s red lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “Sometimes I think you wear too much of this stuff.”

Asami caught Korra’s hand and kissed the side of her palm. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

\----

“Bolin, will you sit still for two seconds?” Mako asked. He was perched on a Spirit Vine and followed his brother with his eyes as we paced in a circle. Mako flicked a small piece of dirt off of the arm of his suit before getting up on his feet. He then started to inspect the rest of his clothing.

“I’m just really excited to see them again,” Bolin said happily. His grip tightened on the two bouquets of flowers in his hands. “Asami and I can go see some movers and play pai sho, Korra and I can start sparring again, you can be as awkward as heck around them, you and Korra can argue all the time, and Asami can tinker on things,” he rattled off. Bolin dropped the bouquets to the ground and fixed his hair, before picking them up again. “Things will be back to normal.”

“What’s normal? Us not having to fight anyone anymore?” Mako asked. “What was normal was that we went around the nations stopping corruption and change.”

“You have a good point brother. Maybe this will be different, then. But hopefully not too different,” he said. 

“I can’t wait to see Korra again,” Ikki said excitedly. “We can have even teams again for Air Disc.” Meelo and Rohan cheered excitedly in response to the news.

“I think Avatar Korra and Asami will be too busy working to be able to play with you all for a little bit,” Tenzin said softly.

“You know Korra,” Pema said while placing her hands on Rohan’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t run off. “She will find a way to be able to work and have fun.”

“As long as she doesn’t destroy my city,” Chief Lin Beifong muttered. “….again.”

Bolin gasped loudly when he saw the light of the new Spirit Portal shifted from left to right. “They’re here!” he screeched. Mako rolled his eyes before chuckling. He received one of the bouquets from his brother’s hand. The group walked closer to the Spirit Portal and waited patiently for the Avatar and young CEO to return to the Physical World.

“Hello everyone,” Asami said warmly as she stepped through the portal. Mako walked up and passed her the small bouquet. She thanked him quietly before giving him a hug. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Mako said into her shoulder.

“Where’s Korra?” Tenzin asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” Asami answered after pulling out of her embrace. She laughed as Naga walked over and licked her cheek. “She’s right behind me.”

The light of the new Spirit Portal shifted from left to right once more as Korra walked through. She had her hands over her head and ran from the Spirit World into the Physical world. She grunted softly when she ran straight into Bolin’s open arms.

“Korra!” she cried happily.

“Hey Bolin,” she said. “It’s good to see you.”

“Was something chasing you, kid?” Lin asked.

“No.” Korra received her bouquet from Bolin. She smiled brightly at everyone before brushing her damp hair out of her face. “It just started to rain,” she explained.

Everyone stared at her silently, except Mako who was still quietly talking to Asami. Ikki let out a loud “oooooh” and pointed over at Korra. Jinorah chuckled while Tenzin turned a bit red before looking away. Pema started to smile while Lin rolled her eyes. Bolin gaped at her with wide eyes. He pointed between Asami and Korra before half-smiling. Mako noticed everyone had gone quiet. He looked over at Korra, looked down at her lips, and then back to Asami who looked at him in confsion.

“What?” Korra asked. Asami took a look at her before quickly turning away. She bit her bottom lip before covering her face with her hands. The tips of her ears slowly started to turn red. Korra then looked over at everyone else and saw them trying really hard not to laugh. “What is so funny?” she demanded.

Without turning to look at her, Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini mirror. She slapped it into Korra’s hand.

Korra raised an eyebrow before lifting the mirror to her face. She looked at her forehead for a zit, to her eyelashes to see if something was stuck in them, down to her nose to check if she had any boogers, which she didn’t. “I don’t see what’s so-” Korra instantly stopped when she noticed.

Her dark lips were smudged with red lipstick. Asami’s red lipstick.

Korra felt herself turn beet red as she slipped the mirror back into Asami’s pocket. “Looks like we don’t have to tell them,” Korra muttered. “I knew you wore too much lipstick.”


End file.
